


Яблоки

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), MasterIota



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Mal (Disney), F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, non-soulmate pairing in soulmate universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Пусть Мэл была ее родственной душой — в мире есть вещи, которые куда важнее.
Relationships: Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Mal/Uma (Disney)
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Соулмейты





	Яблоки

В небе над Аурадоном вспыхивают фейерверки. Праздник продолжается — на площади перед замком играет оркестр, гости танцуют и пьют, не обращая внимания, что Бен уже ушел.

Ума смотрит на них, прижавшись плечом к оконной раме. В толпе, среди аурадонской знати, мелькают ее пираты: Гарри кружит в танце невысокую девчонку с короткой стрижкой — кажется, помощницу Бена, Гил обмахивает веером какую-то принцессу, Дезире и Бонни стоят в тени деревьев, рука в руке.

Детьми они дрались за объедки, остающиеся после таких праздников.

Ума отлично помнит, как смотрела на фейерверки с крыши «Рыбных чипсов»: они с Гарри, завернувшись в один плащ на двоих, гадали, успеют ли урвать что-нибудь вкусное с завтрашней баржи — обычно банда Мэл опережала их.

Мэл.

«Не думать», — приказывает Ума самой себе.

Не думать не получается. Метка Мэл — фиолетовый дракон в зеленом тумане — еще не успела сойти, и Ума машинально трет ее большим пальцем. Ей кажется, дракон вот-вот оживет, укусит.

Она делает глубокий вдох. Покои Бена пахнут яблоками, сахарной пудрой и карамелью.

От Мэл тоже пахло яблоками, но это было совсем иначе.

На утро после шестнадцатого дня рождения Бена они столкнулись возле баржи с мусором: Иви прижимала к груди обрезки каких-то тканей, Джей и Карлос рассматривали часы на цепочке — Ума помнит досаду, мелькнувшую на лице Гарри, так четко, будто это было вчера; а Мэл — Мэл подкидывала на ладони круглобокое красное яблоко.

Она бросила его Уме. И сказала: «Приятного аппетита». Яблоко было свежим и абсолютно целым. Мэл не задела плечом ее плеча, когда проходила мимо.

В следующий раз они увиделись, когда Мэл пришла к ней — на «Возмездие», вернувшееся из первого плаванья. Мэл оттолкнула вставшего на ее пути Гарри, захлопнула за собой дверь капитанской каюты, стремительно перегнулась через письменный стол. Крепко поцеловала.

Когда она отстранилась, в ее глазах пылала колдовская зелень.

— Значит, — сказала Мэл, — ты правда нашла источник магии.

— Я не отдам его ни тебе, ни твоей матери, — ответила Ума.

Щеки у нее горели. Во рту остался привкус яблок и кофе из гоблинской забегаловки — такого горького и крепкого, что частящее в груди сердце стоило бы списать на него. Мэл задумчиво облизнулась и кивнула:

— Правильно.

Метки появились у них позже, когда в них стало достаточно магии. Когда они заняли верхний этаж Барахолки Малефисенты, — о том, что случилось с самой Малефисентой, на Острове почти не говорили. Ума, впрочем, знала: обгоревший в драконьем пламени труп унесло море.

«Мы королевы Острова», — говорила Мэл. Ее метка — золотая раковина, копия той, что хранит магию Умы, — лежала между грудей. Ума обводила ее контуры кончиками пальцев и не спрашивала: кем мы правим?

Голодными детьми, копающимися в мусоре. Злыми подростками. Безумными взрослыми, которым по большому счету плевать, кто живет в покоях над Барахолкой. Они ничего не могли для них сделать.

Мэл, пожалуй, и не хотела. Зато она запускала пальцы в косы Умы, целовала, яблочно и сладко, позволяла прижать себя к стене, уронить на постель или утащить под воду — там, в очищенной силой раковины бухте.

Метки — творения магии, как и они сами, — означали: друг другу можно верить.

Метки лгали.

Ума смотрит на дракона, свернувшегося на ее ладони, и в груди у нее становится тесно. Она хотела бы сказать, что Мэл нарушила негласную договоренность первой: когда втайне от нее перебила послов принца Бена, когда пыталась отослать Гарри и подкупить команду «Возмездия», когда приставила к Уме своего шпиона, но это не имеет значения.

Дверь королевских покоев открывается мягко и практически бесшумно. Бена выдает звук шагов — он старается приглушить их, но Ума слышит все равно.

Она привыкла к другому: к скрипу петель, к легкой походке Мэл, к ее щекотным смешкам и тонким, неожиданно сильным рукам, ложащимся на бедра. Бен обнимает Уму за плечи. Касается губами макушки — так осторожно, будто ждет, что она рассыплется песком и пеной морской.

— Я не Ариэль, — говорит Ума с усмешкой.

Бен вынимает из ее волос тяжелую заколку — косы рассыпаются по плечам, — и отвечает:

— Я знаю.

Ему она верит без всяких меток, почти как Гарри.

Впрочем, Гарри — это другое.

Бен смотрит на нее сверху вниз, заботливым жестом касается волос, а потом ловит ладонь — ту, на которой свернулся дракон; ловит и целует, и Уме кажется, что под его губами метка бледнеет.

По крайней мере, чувство вины отступает.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Бен.

Ума прижимается затылком к его груди. Она чувствует себя в безопасности в объятиях короля Аурадона, мальчишки, которого знает меньше месяца; она обратила магию своей родственной души против нее же; она смотрит, как веселятся ее люди — свободные.

Барьер пал. Судьба Острова меняется — потому что Бен стал королем, потому что Мэл не встанет на его пути. Дети больше не будут глазеть на фейерверки с крыш и гадать, хватит ли им объедков.

— Все хорошо, — отвечает Ума, запрокидывая голову.

Бен задерживает взгляд на ее губах. Через секунду он наклоняется — медленно, будто давая время передумать. Будто полагая, что она захочет отстраниться.

Ума вдыхает: карамель, сахарная пудра и яблоки — и, развернувшись в его объятиях, кладет ладонь на гладко выбритую щеку. Смотрит в глаза, синие и ясные, как волны, бьющиеся о крепостную стену.

«Глупый», — думает Ума. К Бену у нее столько нежности, сколько ни разу не было к Мэл, и она привстает на цыпочки, подаваясь навстречу. Бен целует мягко и осторожно, но в нем не чувствуется ни сомнений, ни нерешительности, и Ума закрывает глаза, позволяя ему вести.

Все хорошо.

Пусть Мэл была ее родственной душой — в мире есть вещи, которые куда важнее.


End file.
